(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zip fasteners and more particularly to a waterproof, open-end zipper, which effectively prevents relative displacement between the two zipper tapes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are known various waterproof zippers designed for use on diving suits, raincoats, waterproof bags to prevent permeation of water. Similar designs are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,758, U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,181, U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,999, U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,780, etc. These designs commonly comprise two plastic zipper tapes, a first seal means and a second seal means respectively located at the zipper tapes, and a zipper slider movable to force the first and second seal means into engagement with each other, or to separate the first seal means from the second seal means, thereby closing or opening the zipper. These zipper designs use the first and second seal means instead of conventional interlocking coils. In order to prohibit relative axial displacement between the two zipper tapes, the tail ends of the two zipper tapes must be bonded together. Because of the limitation of the close-end design, these zipper designs are not suitable for use on jackets.
There is also known seal member-based waterproof open-end zipper that provides a retainer located at the tail end of one zipper tape for detachably securing the tail end of the other zipper tape. However, the retainer is a metal cast member installed in the tail end of the zipper tape. Because the retainer has the drawbacks of complicated structure and large dimension, it creates bulky and unsmooth images when mated with the small box at the tail end of the other zipper tape. Further, when using the zipper, en extra step for operating the retainer to secure the tail end of the opposite zipper tape is necessary, complicating the application.